A Day in the Life Series:A Hard Day's Night
by deathwinged
Summary: It's been a long day for Jack at the hospital. JATE mini-series.
1. A Hard Day's Night

A Day in the Life Series: A Hard Day's Night

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, A Hard Day's Night.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

Jack Shepard sat in his car, rubbing his tired eyes. The day had worn him out and all he wanted to do was have a good nights rest. He entered the dark house, seeing that his family was already in bed sound asleep. Jack quietly walked through the house making his way upstairs into the master bedroom. Taking off his jacket, he looked over to Kate who was fast asleep with a book in her hand. Jack gently placed himself next to her, draping his arm over her, pulling her close. Holding her ever so closely Jack buried himself next to her, taking her in.

Feeling the shift in the bed, Kate knew that Jack was home. Feeling him pull her close, she smiled. Clasping her hand with his she greeted him, "You're home, what time is it?" "Hey," he whispered, "it's late." She turned to face him, "You okay?" "It's been a really long day." Whenever Jack answered with "a really long day", she knew that something at the hospital didn't turn out the way he wanted it to. "What happened?" she asked cupping his face.

"There was a pretty bad accident today and the mother and son were brought in. They were in bad shape and the son needed surgery." Kate leaned over and turned the bed side lamp on so she could look at Jack. "The boy was nine years old. His injuries were too severe. I did the best I could." "Jack it's alright. You did what you could." "I know. I just…it hurts. Whenever someone comes in like that I can't help but think that it could be you or Leah." He said looking sadly at her. Jack always shared his stories from the hospital, with Kate always on the other side listening. She knew that if he tried to be strong with what he saw everyday and kept it inside he would break.

After every surgery or just a long day at the hospital, Jack always went home and held Kate and Leah a little bit longer. Jack would just hold her and breathe everything about her in, and of course she didn't mind. "Do you want to talk about it some more?" "No, I'm okay now. I just want to lay here with you for a bit before I check on Leah." "Okay." Kate smiled. "How was your day?" he asked. "It was alright. Work is work. Leah brought home plenty of drawings that she wanted to show you when you got home." Jack smiled. "She also asked when she can play the black and white keys like daddy." "Leah is going to grow up being a tree climbing pianist." He laughed. "It's in her genes." She smiled.

"You must be really tired. Why don't you go back to sleep. I'm going to change then check on Leah." "I'll wait for you." "No it's alright, go back to sleep." He said after she had yawned. "I'm not tired." Jack laughed, "Go back to sleep. I'll be back in a few." He said kissing forehead. "Okay, love you." "Love you too." Jack got off the bed, changed his clothes then headed over to Leah's room. Quietly entering her room, with her night light guiding him, he picked up the stuffed toy that had fallen and placed it back into her arms. Covering her with her blanket some more, he brushed her dark hair away from her face and gently kissed her head. Jack smiled as his peaceful sleeping daughter before sitting down on the chair next to her bed.

Jack spent many nights in this chair reading stories to Leah. It was one of Leah's favorite things to do with her daddy. With those nights, Jack would just sit there and watch Leah sleep. After long, stressful days at the hospital, Jack would just sit and watch. After seeing everything that could possibly come through the hospital, coming home to his family was the happiest place he could be. Whenever someone was rushed through those hospital doors his mind was set to default, thinking that it was Kate or Leah. After every surgery Jack always called Kate to check up on his girls.

The moments where Kate and Leah were asleep, Jack cherished the most. They were the moments where they were at peace, and sleeping with a smile. They were the moments when Jack knew that they were safe and sound, with nothing in the world that could hurt them. If Jack had the choice, he wouldn't wake them up for the world. He would do anything and everything to protect them, to shield them from pain and sorrow, to prevent them from feeling any sadness.

Jack smiled at the thought of Leah following in his footsteps and playing the piano, then running outside and getting dirty. With one last look for the night, Jack kissed his daughter again before getting some rest himself. Walking back to their bedroom, Jack smiled at the fast asleep Kate. Slowly placing him self next to her, Kate curled up against him and let out a sleepy sigh, "She okay?" "She's perfect." He whispered. Jack wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. This was just another day in Jack Shepard's life. It was a hard day's night, but when Jack came home, the events earlier in the day faded, and he enjoyed everything that was right in his life.

Feedback greatly appreciated!

If you have any story ideas or characters you would like to see, please let me know!


	2. Ask Me Why

A Day in the Life Series: Ask Me Why

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Ask Me Why.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

---

After dropping Leah off at preschool, Kate headed back home to check on her sick patient. Jack had caught the flu bug and was not having it.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kate asked walking into the bedroom finding Jack trying to button up his dress shirt.

"To the hospital, I'm feeling better."

"Oh no you're not, you have the flu Jack. You still have a fever," she said touching his forehead, "and your shirt is already soaked." She pointed out.

"Damn it." He then proceeded to take it off.

"I know you hate being sick, being a doctor and all, but you need to rest if you want to get better."

"I am better. I can't just lay here all day." He tried fighting.

"Yes you can, and you are. I'm making you." She said making Jack lay back down and covered him with blankets.

"Kate…"

"No buts. You are going to stay home and rest and get better. The hospital can't have a sick doctor working on patients. And if you're Mr. Grumpy pants all day, then Leah is going to be grumpy and we are not having that."

Jack looked at Kate. "I am not that bad."

Kate grinned. "Yes. You are. Do you not remember when you got your appendix removed? You didn't want to be knocked out and watched your own surgery."

"Yes I remember."

"So you are going to let me be your nurse again and wean you back to health."

"Okay okay, you win." He caved.

"Good," she smiled, "what do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm not sure if I can stomach anything right now."

"I'll bring you some crackers and Sprite." She said smiling at him. Before she left the room Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down.

"Thank you." He said kissing her.

"Are you trying to get me sick too?"

"No. But if you happen to start coughing I wouldn't mind you lying next to me."

Kate laughed. "You're on your own honey. Someone has to take care of you and Leah." She said throwing a pillow in his face before heading to the kitchen.

A few hours later Jack's fever finally broke and was calmer. Jack was coughing up a storm and went through tissue box after tissue box. Kate had made Jack some chicken soup for lunch and was able to eat it with ease. Jack then took some medicine and had knocked out. With a sleeping Jack on her hands Kate was able to head back downstairs and clean up a bit. When Jack woke up a few hours later he found himself in a new shirt, the trashcan empty, and a brand new tissue box waiting for him.

Kate was sitting in the living room watching T.V. and doing some work on the laptop, not noticing Jack walking in.

"You are supposed to be in bed mister."

"I'm feeling much better, I swear." He said putting up his hands. "Thanks for changing my shirt by the way." He smiles taking a seat next to her.

Kate feels his forehead and sees that his fever is indeed gone. "You're welcome." She winks.

"Shouldn't you be picking up Leah right about now?"

"She wanted to play with Aaron, so Claire is going to drop her off later."

"Oh alright. What are you doing?"

"I was sending some stuff to Hurley, the benefits of working from home." She smiled. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"I'm alright. I brought down my crackers." He said opened the blanket and pulling them out.

"Cute," she smiled, "I'll get you some orange juice, or do you want Gatorade?"

"I'll get it honey. You've been taking care of me all day. Would you like anything?"

"Orange juice please." Jack then got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Here you go my love."

"Thank you." She said taking the glass.

"I'm going to take a shower, wash this sickness off of me."

"Okay babe. Do you want soup again for dinner?"

"Yeah I think that'd be best. Thanks honey."

"Anything for you." She said as Jack walked back upstairs.

After dinner Jack had taken more medicine and went straight back to bed. He started feeling sick again and called it in for the night. Kate had waited for Claire to drop off Leah while she washed the dishes.

"Hey Kate." Claire greeted entering the back door.

"Hey Claire. Did she behave?" she asked taking the little girl into her arms.

"She was an angel, as always."

"Did you have fun with Aunt Claire Leah?"

"Yes mommy. Me and Aaron colored and played and watched a movie."

"Sounds like you had a good day baby."

"How's Jack?"

"He's better. He was grumpy this morning, but his fever broke, and he's been sleeping all day."

"That's good. Well I better get going Charlie is probably letting Aaron eat more cookies."

"Okay. Thanks a lot Claire."

"Any time," she smiled, "bye sweetie."

"Bye Aunt Claire!" After locking the back door and checking the front door the two girls headed upstairs.

"Daddy better?" Leah asked.

"Daddy's much better sweetie. We'll get you ready for bed and then we can see if Daddy is awake."

"K mommy." After changing Leah into her pajamas and brushing her teeth, they went to check on Jack. "Mommy wait." She said running back into her room and grabbing her favorite bear. Kate opened the door and Leah walked to her sleeping father. Jack was sound asleep.

"Daddy sleeping."

"Yeah daddy's really tired baby."

"Dr. Bear make daddy better." She said placing the bear next to father. This bear had been Leah's favorite because her Uncle Hurley had taken her to Build-A-Bear and fell in love with the doctor outfit they had.

"That's so nice of you Leah. Daddy will feel better faster now." She smiled. "But right now we need to get you to bed miss." Kate picked up Leah and carried her back to her room. When she had fallen asleep she went back to their room finding a still sleeping Jack, Kate got ready for bed. Checking on Jack once more, making sure his fever didn't come back, she laid herself down. The past few days Kate played doctor and did the fixing. Smiling at the sleeping form next to her, she would play Jack's doctor forever if she could. Kissing his cheek she turned of the light and went to sleep, thinking that tomorrow could be another day to play doctor and take care of her baby.

---

Feedback greatly appreciated!

If you have any story ideas or characters you would like to see, please let me know!


	3. Golden Slumbers

A Day in the Life Series: Golden Slumbers

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Golden Slumbers.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

---

"Daddy." No answer.

"Daddy wake up." She said poking his face. Leah sat in between her mother and father, in their bed, trying to wake them up. "Daddy." She tried again.

Feeling someone moving around on the bed and poking his face, Jack's eyes slowly opened. "What's wrong Leah?"

"Daddy time to wake up now."

Jack looked over at the clocked. 6:30 a.m. Saturday morning. "Sweetie it's still early, why don't you go back to sleep."

"No daddy it time for Disneyland!" she smiled. Today was Leah's first trip to Disneyland. The whole week she couldn't stop talking about it and how she was going to meet Mickey Mouse and ride all the rides.

"It's not open yet sweetie, we still have a few hours. Let's go back to sleep and the next time we wake up it'll be open."

"But want to go now." She pouted.

"I know baby, but we have to wait a few more hours. You don't want to be tired while you're there do you?"

"No." she sighed.

"So we'll go back to sleep for a little bit and when you wake up again we'll get ready and go."

"Yay!" she yelled.

"Shh mommy is sleeping." He whispered.

"Sorry daddy." Jack smiled. Making room for Leah, he placed her in the middle, and the two went back to sleep.

Jack had woken up around 8 and luckily Leah was still fast asleep snuggled up against Kate. Deciding to let them sleep in some more, Jack got a head start getting ready for the long day ahead of them. He had called Claire and Charlie to see what time they were coming over and Claire informed Jack that Aaron too was excited and started jumping on Charlie to wake up him. Jack told her Kate and Leah would probably be up soon and that they could head over whenever they wanted to.

"Morning." Kate said entering the kitchen.

"Morning babe." He said kissing her sweetly. "The little one still sleeping?"

"Yup, she'll probably be up soon though."

"Let her sleep. She woke me up at 6:30 this morning wanting to leave already."

Kate laughed. "Good thing she went back to sleep. Today is going to be a long day without her nap."

"You ready to be surrounded by hundreds of children and waiting in long lines?"

"Definitely. Maybe I'll meet prince charming." She grinned.

"I'll tell him you said hi." He laughed.

"Why don't you get the little miss ready and I'll put the snacks together."

"Okay." Jack bent down for another kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled.

Soon then Claire, Charlie, and Aaron arrived all ready to go. Jack was changing Leah and would soon be on their way to the happiest place on earth.

"Come on Leah we need to put sun block on you."

"Why mommy?"

"So you don't get burnt from the sun and look like a lobster at the end of the day."

"You're funny mommy." Leah laughed as Kate rubbed the lotion onto her visible skin.

Leah was having the time of her four year old life. Upon seeing Cinderella's castle she had the biggest smile ever plastered on her face. They had gotten pictures with every character that were out that day and rode every ride that allowed Leah and Aaron's height.

"Daddy I can't see." Leah said referring to the parade. Jack then picked up Leah and placed her atop his shoulders. Kate saw this photo opportunity and snapped the site in front of her.

"Daddy I can't see either." Aaron said tugging on Charlie's shirt. Charlie picked up Aaron and placed him on his shoulders as well. Jack and Charlie laughed at each other.

"Uncle Jack look it's Simba!" he said excitedly, Jack smiled at his nephew.

"Have you seen Prince Charming?" Kate asked Claire.

"Very funny." Jack said turning to his wife. Claire cracked up looking at the face Jack gave.

"You know I'm kidding honey. You'll always be my Prince Charming." She said leaning if for a kiss.

"Yeah yeah." He smiled kissing her back.

The day was soon coming to an end. The last thing the kids wanted to do was to watch the fireworks. The group had eaten dinner at the Blue Bayou before finding a spot in front of the castle to watch the fireworks. Half way through the fireworks the kids had fallen asleep. Both Jack and Charlie were carrying a sleeping Leah and Aaron in their arms while watching the rest of the fire works. Jack had his one arm wrapped around Kate's shoulders pulling her closer to him. When the fireworks ended the happy families headed home.

Placing Leah in her car seat, Jack drove everyone back home. Looking back in the rear-view mirror at his sleeping daughter, with her princess dolls in her arms, Jack smiled knowing that she would always be his little princess. Aaron too was fast asleep, and Claire and Charlie were trying their best to stay awake. Jack smiled at his family and looked over to his own sleeping beauty sitting next to him. This really was the happiest place on earth.

---

Feedback greatly appreciated!

If you have any story ideas or characters you would like to see, please let me know!


	4. Do You Want To Know A Secret

A Day in the Life Series: Do You Want To Know A Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Do You Want To Know A Secret.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

---

"Hi."

"Hello."

"How are you doing today?"

"I'm great. How are you?"

"I'm better now that I'm talking to you." He smiled.

Kate looked at the man in front of her. He was hitting on her. She couldn't help but laugh to herself. She couldn't remember the last time anyone had hit on her. It was hard to get hit on while on the run, during that long run she ran into Jack and that was that. No need to be hit on. Sitting by herself under the warm sun, she decided to go with it and see what else this guy had for her.

"Are you seeing anyone?" the man asked. The man was dressed in a white t-shirt, jeans, and a pair of sunglasses. He had dark brown hair that was spiked and a killer smile.

"Yes I'm seeing someone."

"Is it serious?" he asked taking a seat next to her.

"I'd say it's pretty serious."

"Well it can't be if they're not here to keep you company." He pointed out. "He must be on a different boat than you."

Kate laughed. "I'm guessing you're not seeing anyone."

"Nothing serious." He winked.

From far away Jack could see some man talking to his wife. The Shepard's had gone to the local pool for Leah's swimming lessons. It was Jack's turn in the pool to help Leah with her lessons, getting kicked and splashed with water. Keeping an eye on Leah, he kept an even closer eye on Kate. From Jack's view it looked like simple conversation, but he knew any guy that talked to Kate wanted more than just a conversation. Luckily for Jack, his first conversation with Kate was a desperate one, with him bleeding and needing help, but that one ice breaker changed their lives forever.

"What brings you to the pool? You don't seem the type to have kids."

"My nephew has a soccer game over on the field. I was grabbing a soda when I saw you sitting here by yourself. I'm not one to leave a pretty girl alone."

"What a gentleman."

"It's in my nature." He smiled.

"Alright good job everyone. I'll see you guys next week." The instructor said to his swimmers.

"Daddy we can live in the pool?" Leah asked as her father carried her out of the water.

"You want to live in the pool?" he said setting her down grabbing their towels.

"Uh huh. I like the water, its fun." Leah smiled as Jack wrapped the towel around her.

"You don't think its fun when it's bath time."

"Cause that's not fun daddy."

"Well if you lived in a pool you would be all wrinkly like a raisin." He laughed.

"Raisins are yucky. I don't want to be a raisin daddy."

"Okay, we'll keep living on land, and you can live in the water when you're swimming or in the tub." Jack smiled drying Leah off.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

"We have to go home first and shower because we're going to Uncle Hurley's."

"We are?" she asked excitedly.

"We are. Uncle Hurley is having a party and invited us. So we have to get ready so we can put food in this belly." He said tickling her. After drying off Leah, Jack proceeded to dry off himself.

"We should go out sometime."

"Excuse me?" Kate choked on her water.

"Would you like to have dinner with me sometime?" he said again scooting closer.

"Mommy!" Leah yelled.

"Hi sweetie how was your lesson?" she said taking the girl into her arms.

"Good. Daddy said we're going to Uncle Hurley's."

"We are, but we need to go home first." Kate looked over to the man who was hitting on her, with a dumb look on his face.

"Who's your friend?" Jack asked.

"I actually didn't catch his name."

"Hello. I'm David."

"Jack." He said shaking his hand.

"This is my serious someone," she smiled, "my husband."

"You're married."

"Happily."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." He apologized.

"It happens." Kate grinned.

"Uh. Yeah I'm just going to…" he stammered as he walked away.

"Nice friend." Jack laughed.

"He had no game whatsoever." She said as they walked to the car.

"You didn't seem that interested."

"Were you watching me?" she asked placing Leah in her car seat.

"No. You just happened to be in my line of site."

"Sure honey." Kate laughed.

"I'm sure James had more game than that guy."

"He did. But asking me to sew someone up is pretty tough to top." She said handing him his shirt.

"I got what I wanted didn't I?"

"Yes you did." she smiled kissing him.

---

Feedback greatly appreciated!

If you have any story ideas or characters you would like to see, please let me know!

One more part and this mini series is finished. If you'd like to see a few more, or another series started please let me know.


	5. Hold Me Tight

A Day in the Life Series: Hold Me Tight

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from/related to LOST. Title is from the Beatles song, Hold Me Tight.

A/N: This series takes place after getting off the island. No real spoilers here, simply AU story lines, if any spoilers they are from past seasons. This is a mini series of the lives of the Shepard family. This is not meant to be a super long fic, maybe 5 parts or so. Parts may be read in no particular order. Each part is its own story.

---

"I don't think you should go."

"You know I have to. I would stay if this weren't so important." He said looking through his dress shirts.

"Why couldn't it be here?"

"It has been for the past couple of years. They wanted a change of venue."

"Couldn't you just leave early and drive?"

"That would take days. And we both know flying is faster and safer."

"Safer?" she laughed, "Barely."

Jack looked at Kate who was sitting on their bed refusing to let him pack. When Jack told Kate that he would be flying to Florida for a few days for the annual surgeon's conference, she was rather reluctant.

"Everything is going to be fine." Jack said trying to relax Kate.

"We don't exactly have the best record with flying honey."

"I know but that's over with now. This is just a normal flight to a boring conference."

"Something could go wrong. You could end up on another island."

"Kate, nothing like that is never going to happen again. Nothing can keep me from coming home to you and Leah." He said taking her into his arms.

"I know. I'm just overreacting." She sighed. "I just don't like the thought of flying anymore."

"That's understandable babe. Everything is going to be fine. I'll be gone for a few days and I'll be back before you know it." Jack smiled, kissing her temple.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"You better come home soon. Leah is going to be miss grumpy without you here."

"She's not that bad."

Kate looked at her husband and laughed. "Please, she has your stubbornness and is such a daddy's girl."

"If she's a daddy's girl, then this little guy is going to be a mama's boy." He laughed placing his hands over Kate's slowly growing stomach.

"Who said it's going to be a boy? It could be another girl."

"Another green eyed-unruly hair-tree climbing Kate Jr.? I would love that."

"Another Leah would be cute, but I wouldn't mind having Jack Jr. running around." She grinned.

"I think it'll be a girl." He smiled. "You're a baby girl aren't you?" he said talking to Kate's little bump.

"I think it'll be a boy." She laughed.

"Boy or girl, I'll love them. Cause mommy will be here to change all your dirty diapers."

"All?" she grinned.

"Some." He laughed. "So you'll be okay with me gone for a few days? I can ask Hurley or Claire to drop by."

"No everything should be fine. I'll probably call them anyway just to hangout or something."

"So I can finish packing?"

"Yes you can finish packing."

"Thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." Kate said kissing his cheek. "I better check on Leah, she should be awake from her nap right now and start dinner. They should be here around 7."

"Okay. I'll be down when I'm done here."

---

"I'm going to get you."

"Noo!" Leah laughed running away. The man chasing her cut her off and picked her up.

"Got you!"

"Fly Uncle Sayid?" she asked.

"Okay, prepare for take off." He said flipping her onto his shoulders, proceeded to make plane sounds, and made their way through the backyard. Jack and Kate had invited everyone over to dinner. They all got together once in a while to see how everyone was doing and to catch up.

"Someone's here! Come on Ji let's see who it is!" Leah said excitedly running back into the house.

"Okay!" said Ji Yeon, hopping off Sun's lap.

"Hold it you two, where do you think you're going?" Jack asked stopping the two girls.

"Someone's here daddy."

"Yeah Uncle Jack someone's here." Ji Yeon smiled.

"Uncle James!" Leah yelled seeing the man as her father opened the door.

"Freckles you are getting bigger." James smiled bending down to hug Leah. "Look at you Sun flower, looking like more and more like your mama." Ji Yeon smiled at her nickname hugging Uncle James.

"I'm glad you guys made it." Kate said walking in from the kitchen.

"Sorry we're late. Jenna was sleeping and James didn't want to wake her." Juliet said walking inside.

"Hey pretty girl. I hope you're hungry." Kate smiled tickling Jenna's stomach. "Leah why don't you and Ji take Jenna outside."

"K mommy, come on I'll race ya!" Leah laughed running off with the other two girls behind her.

"Where's Clementine?" Kate asked.

"She's with her mom. She got a fever so she couldn't come this weekend." James answered. "Hey doc." He said hugging Jack.

"Glad you guys made it. Everyone is out back." He smiled, and then turned to Juliet to hug her. "How are you?"

"I'm good. Busy with these two rascal's, three when Clem is here." She smiled.

"James' will always be a kid at heart." Kate smiled hugging him.

"I'll let you two love birds catch up, I'm going to grab a beer."

Jack laughed. "Come on, the food should be done and there's a beer with your name on it."

After dinner everyone went back into the house and relaxed.

"I'm really glad that all of you were able to make it tonight. It's been a while since we've all been in the same room together." Kate smiled. "Jack and I have something to tell you."

Jack stood next to Kate and smiled. "We're having another baby."

A round of congratulations was yelled and hugs were given.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hurley asked.

"Too soon to tell, but Jack thinks it'll be another girl. I think it's a boy."

"Let it be a boy." James pleaded.

"What's wrong with another girl?" Juliet asked looking over to him.

"Nothing. I love girls. But there needs to be some more boys around here." he smiled.

"Mommy can Ji and Jenna sleep over? Pleeeeease?" Leah said tugging on Kate's shirt.

"They need to ask their parents first and you need to ask daddy."

"Daddy can they sleep over pleeeeease?" she pleaded giving him her puppy dog face. Jack looked over at the other girls who were doing the exact same thing to their parents.

"If you're aunt and uncles say yes, then it's okay with me." he laughed seeing the others cave in.

---

After cleaning up and the three girls sound asleep, Jack and Kate laid exhaustedly in bed.

"It was nice seeing everyone." Kate smiled nuzzling in Jack's embrace.

"It was." he said tracing small circle on her little baby bump.

"So old me tight, tonight, tonight..." Kate yawned.

Jack smiled. "It's you...you, you..." he whispered.

"Hold me tight..."

"Let me go on loving you..."

"Love you Jack." Kate said dozing off to sleep.

"Love you too Kate." he said kissing the top of her head, still in his embrace, humming the rest of the song to himself.

* * *

Feedback greatly appreciated!

Thank you who have kept up reading with this mini-series, who left feedback, and who gave me ideas.

I really like the idea of people coming up with story lines and writing them out. If you'd like to see another series feeling free to let me know!


End file.
